Big Inside Wars
by Damander E
Summary: This is my biggest crossover I can think of, and it's Big Hero 6, Inside Out, and STAR WARS. Includes RileyxHiro. After its big defeat due to losing the Death Star, the evil Galactic Empire has discovered a planet of humans known as Earth. And since they need help with getting back into shape, they need help...
1. Prologue

**Hello, everyone. My name is Damander E and this story is a 3-way crossover I was planning on writing for a long time. I have seen a lot of ideas of a 3-way crossover between Big Hero 6, Inside Out, and Home. But this time, I decide to do something a little different. This time, I'm writing a 3-way crossover between Big Hero 6, Inside Out, and...(cue Star Wars: The Main Title)..STAR WARS! And be prepared for the Ultimate adventure between Riley Andersen, Hiro Hamada, Luke Skywalker, and all the other characters. Now, this first chapter you'll be reading is the prologue of what's happened so far with Riley, Hiro and Big Hero 6, the Rebel Alliance, and the evil Galactic Empire. I will try to keep my story as accurate as possible, so please be okay with what I write, please. and although I won't include anyone's emotions in their heads, anyone who reads this who would like to make that part in a story of their own, by all means, go ahead. Enjoy!**

~Prologue~

In an American city called San Francisco, a girl named Riley Andersen moved there with her parents from Minnesota not long ago, and she didn't like her new home at first, which causes her to not be happy and have some trouble controlling herself, until one day she used her mother's credit card to get a bus ticket for a bus ride back to Minnesota to be happy again. But before Riley could be on her long journey back to her old home, she changed her mind before the bus got on a freeway and she ran back home to tell her parents sorry for what she did and that she missed her old home. But she felt better when her parents told her that they too missed Minnesota and they emotionally embraced her when she cried, but also had some joy in her during that. After all that, she loved her life in San Francisco and even became part of the FogHorns hockey team. She loved her new friends, new house, and new life in San Francisco. What could happen?

In the futuristic American/Japanese city known as San Fransokyo, a expertly smart boy named Hiro Hamada, leads a group of superheroes known as Big Hero 6 to protect the city to honer his brother, Tadashi Hamada, who died in a fire at a San Fransokyo Institute of Technology a few weeks before due to former professor Robert Callaghan stealing his microbots and using them to get his revenge on his daughter since she apparently died due to a failed portal transportation test at a facility once owned by Krei Tech. It took them a little while, but they eventually not only brought Callaghan to justice, but brought his daughter, Abigail out of the portal's world before it exploded, even though Baymax's armor was almost completely destroyed and he sacrificed himself to get Hiro and Abigail out of the portal using an intact rocket fist, but not before putting his heathcare chip in the fist so Hiro can rebuild him. After Hiro found out a few days later, Big Hero 6 reformed so they could protect the city and help a bunch of people. Who are they? Big Hero 6.

In a galaxy far, far away, a period of civil war was happening. An alliance known as the Rebel Alliance or the Rebellion in other words have won their first massive victory against the evil Galactic Empire by destroying its ultimate weapon, the DEATH STAR, which was a small moon-sized battle station with enough power to destroy an entire planet. The battle station was destroyed at the hands of a former moisture farmer from Tatooine and the best pilot in the outer rim, Luke Skywalker. And he did it by launching some proton torpedoes and using a power known as the Force to get the proton torpedoes to get into the small exhaust port that lead the the main reactor that would make the battle station be destroyed if hit by the torpedoes. He was taught to use the Force and become a Jedi by former Jedi Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. But although the Empire lost the Death Star, they aren't done yet. And if they are gunna get some help on becoming powerful again, they would need some help.

 **So that's the end of the prologue, and I'm sure you readers will see where I'm going with the story. Now, please respect my story. Thanks! Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 1: Moving Again

**Hello everyone, again. This is the first chapter of my story and it's one of the most important parts of the story because this is how Riley moves to San Fransokyo to meets Hiro Hamada and Big Hero 6 and becomes friends with them. If you are eager to read this, go ahead and read. Enjoy!**

~Chapter 1: Moving Again~

In San Francisco, Riley Andersen was a happy girl living a happy life with her parents even though she's also emotional at times if necessary. She had been playing hockey for a long time and she was becoming one of the best hockey players on her team, the FogHorns. She was also being a smart student in her school, even though she also needed help in knowing certain things. At first, when she first moved to San Francisco not long ago, she didn't like it that much and almost attempted to go back to her original home, Minnesota, but changed her mind and she ran back home and apologized to her parents to say that she missed her old home. Fortunately, her parents said that they too missed Minnesota and that made her feel better and she was then emotionally comforted by parents which also made her feel joy with her sadness as well. After that, she was able to make her life in San Francisco as great as it was today. What could happen?

Well, to her surprise, she and her parents were moving again. This time, to a city similar to San Francisco, but more futuristic and half Japanese and half American. San Fransokyo. Her parents were doing this because her father got a new job there.

After about a week of packing up their things to prepare for their moving trip to San Fransokyo, Riley was thinking about what the new city was gunna look like.

When their moving van and their car was full and ready for moving to the city, the drove off. Riley was gunna miss San Francisco just as much as she missed Minnesota before, but she'll like the new city when she gets to know it. She'll get to even form new friends there, and maybe even find a boy she would like.

The road trip to the city was a long one, they drove through a few states and environments in the states, since the trip to San Fransokyo wasn't as long as the trip from Minnesota to San Francisco. Once she and her parents arrived at San Fransokyo, she was amazed by the city's appearance, architecture, and the technology of the city. The city was a lot like San Francisco, but it was also half Japanese, it was more high tech, and it had a lot of balloon-looking blimp things over the city in different colors floating over the city like balloons and being held by cables. As they drove on the Japanese looking Golden Gate Bridge, Riley gazed out at it. And she was amazed by the new high tech-looking city that will be her new home.

When she and her parents got to their new home, however, it was still an ally house like the one back in San Francisco. However, this time, the house was a lot more clean, the house interior was a lot more clean and nicer, and her room was bigger for her. And things were better as far as getting their new home ready, it was better than before because this time, rather than taking a very long time, this time, their moving van arrived almost an hour after they arrived at their new house. Although this was pretty much the same as her old home, the city was a lot more cool and beautiful.

After a while of unpacking their car and their moving van and preparing their new home, her mother came by and asked her, "So Riley, what do you think of this new city?"

Riley smiled and said, "It's an amazing city. It's so much better than San Francisco and Minnesota, but I'm still gunna miss those places, though. And you know, I saw a nice restaurant called "Lucky Cat Cafe." Maybe we could go there for lunch."

 **Well, that's the end of chapter 1. I'm sorry that it's short, but I was trying to keep this as accurate as possible. But I bet you readers see where the story is going. I know I'm not the best author in the world, but I tried my best. And please respect my story. Thanks! Please review!**


End file.
